Ruinous Sigil
Description :"An advanced form of Perilous Sigil that implants a sigil into the ground that hits long-ranging foes with a devastating blast of energy and takes longer to dispel." After a relatively brief incantation, this spell hits with a powerful shockwave and then places a circle of magick on the ground, enchanted with whatever archmagick the weapon carried. Any enemy trespassing into the field of the sigil is damaged, and staggered or knocked back, and lighter enemies are thrown into the air. Damage scales with the primary attack powers, with magick predominating by around 9:1. The sigil causes a small amount of physical damage, but scales poorly with weapon strength or strength boosting potions or periapts. The caster's innate Strength is thought not to increase power, only the strength of the weapon used to cast it. For Magick, both naked and weapon magick matter, with the caster's core magick being more important. The physical damage is blunt. An advanced version of Perilous Sigil. Both Perilous and Ruinous Sigil have many uses, making them staples of the Mystic Knight's repertoire, the most common and useful effect is that of the sigil to fire a Great Cannon within its radius. Ruinous Sigil has nearly twice the radius of effect of Perilous Sigil, strikes around twice as fast, and has slightly higher damage, around 10% up. Usage, notes, and tactics * Up to two may be placed simultaneously on the battle field. *The sigils eventually dissipate after a certain amount of time, however if rapidly triggered, such as by a large fallen enemy, the spell will disperse after a certain amount of rapidly triggered strikes. * The sigils take on the element of the weapon enchantment used to produce it. If the weapon was temporarily enchanted by a spell, the sigil will visibly echo the Elemental Attributes of the weapon, otherwise the sigil is a plain bright white light. **With an unechanted weapon the sigil damages foes with what can be considered Neutral Magick. **If incanted with a weapon capable of inflicting debilitations, such as upgraded Golden Weapons, Aneled Weapons or Rusted Weapons, the sigil may inflict the debilition itself. *The sigil's field of effect is tangential to the plane it is placed on, thus if one is placed on the edge of a tall wall, the sigil may be perpendicular to the ground. Placing two perpendicular Ruinous Sigils on either side of a wall can create a pinball effect between the sigils. * A common use of the sigil is to place one or more at narrow choke points like hallways, or as a barrier in front of the Arisen to allow for safe spellcasting. ** Planting a sigil on a Sorcerer about to cast a high level spell better ensures it will not be interrupted. * Many Mystic Knight skills can be combined for greater effect. One of the most effective is the combination with a Cannon spell, since firing the sigil also fires the cannon. For details see Great Cannon. **A Sigil can be fired by a caster pawn's Magick Agent, which will in turn fire a Great Cannon. * Planting a sigil near the weak point of a knocked down enemy is devastating, especially if the sigil carries an elemental affinity the enemy is weak to. * Sigils are good at staggering or even knocking over large enemies. * A Ruinous Sigil can be placed at any of the Beacon fires in Bitterblack Isle and the beacon will fire Holy Furor at enemies within range, multiplying the effect of both spells. Gallery 323196_112853925523740_1421759172_o.jpg|Well-placed sigils can stagger standing enemies and deal significant damage to fallen ones. 468816_112841515524981_1477294189_o.jpg|Undead emerging from the ground give you plenty of time to plant a sigil in their midst. Perilous sigil casting.jpg Perilous sigil holding charge.jpg Perilous sigil sigil actual.jpg Perilous sigil thrust final.jpg Perilous sigil thrust prep.jpg Category:Skills Category:Sword Skills Category:Mace Skills